Paperman
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Su dia era gris, hasta que un pedazo de papel le golpeo el brazo y su día se ilumino. Todo culpa de un avión de papel.


Una cosita que se me ocurrio mientras veía un corto de Disney. Es precioso, les recomiendo que lo vean.

Arthur y Merlin le pertenecen….bueno no estoy segura que le pertenezcan a alguien mas que a ellos mismos, pero la imagen en la que me base es de la serie Merlin de la BBC.

No gano nada con esto, solo entretener.

Paperman

By DUO V.P.V.M. o Nausic.

-1-

Era un día cualquiera. Un hombre rubio de traje gis y maletín de cuero negro esperaba el tren, que lo llevaría a su trabajo, como todos los días.

Su vida era una rutina tan patética y vacía, que no sabía cómo es que no se había suicidado todavía. Sonrió un poco ante la idea. Podía hacerlo, ya lo había planeado antes, esa misma tarde después del trabajo. Comería en su restaurante favorito, escribiría una carta conmovedora culpando a su padre y sus inflexibles métodos con los que quería regir su vida, usaría la lejía que tenía en casa y eso sería todo. No mas aburrimiento y rutina.

¡Sería perfecto!

Siguió divagando acerca de la muerte un par de minutos mas . Y entonces lo sintió.

Un objeto desconocido acababa de golpearle el brazo.

-2-

Una hoja. Lo que lo había sacado de su viaje interno suicida era una hoja, no muy diferente de las que llevaba en la carpeta bajo el brazo.

El tren paso detrás de él, creando una onda de viento que arranco la hoja de su lugar. Rápidamente una sombra paso frente a sus ojos, intentando alcanzar el pedazo de papel.

Era un chico, delgado, con cabello obscuro ligeramente rizado y grandes orejas.

Asombrado por lo extraño del acontecimiento, el rubio no quitaba su mirada del moreno, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas coger el rebelde papel. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, sus largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su objetivo, colocándolo en la seguridad de su carpeta mientras se ponía al lado del rubio , a la espera de su transporte.

Otro tren paso, llevándose con él una de las hojas del maletín del rubio. Que acabara en la cara del otro era casi predecible.

La risa broto de su garganta ante de que pudiera hacer nada.

- No deberías de burlarte de la desgracia ajena – escucho que el otro le decía.

- lo siento, pero entre la hoja y tus orejas, no pude evitarlo.

El pelinegro hiso un puchero.

- deja mis orejas en paz- le reclamo, intentando ocultarlas con sus brazos.

- ya, ya orejitas. No te enojes. No importa el tamaño, lo importante es que te ves adorable con ellas.- término admitiendo el rubio.

El sonrojo lleno su cara y orejas, haciéndolas resaltar más de lo que el pelinegro quisiera. Aun así tomo el papel que antes se había incrustado en su cara y garabateo algo sobre el mismo.

El tren volvió a aparecer con todo y viento. La campanilla sonó anunciando que las puertas estaban abiertas. El chico rubio tomo la hoja que el otro le ofrecía leyendo los garabatos.

_MERLIN_

-¿Qué...? – quiso preguntar el significado de lo escrito pero cuando elevó la mirada el moreno ya no estaba. Lo busco por entre la gente, encontrándolo dentro del tren.

Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, antes de escuchar como las puertas se cerraban y el tren comenzaba su marcha. El pelinegro volteo a verlo desde la ventana sonriendo tímidamente.

Y desapareció, dejando al rubio con solo una hoja, un nombre y el recuerdo.

-3-

No aparto la mirada del nombre en la hoja, ni siquiera cuando llego a su trabajo. Se encerró en su oficina y el día volvió a ser gris.

- Arthur – lo llamo un hombre de apariencia impecable y presencia fría.

-Padre – saludo el rubio

- Llegas tarde – fue la única respuesta. Pensó en defenderse o algo, pero sabía que al otro no le importaba así que solo gruño.

-bien, necesito que te encargues de llenar unos formularios de pedido y encuestas – el hombre trono los dedos y de la nada apareció un joven, menudo e insignificante, cargado hasta el tope con papeles. – para mañana en la mañana.

Sin nada más que añadir, su padre se retiro, dejándolo inundado en papeleo.

-4-

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que hacía era observar la montaña de papeles, que de vez en cuando era mecida por el viendo que entraba por la ventana.

Era el cuarto suspiro en menos de quince minutos. La brisa removió de nuevo sus cabellos, ahora con más fuerza, fuerza que elevo una de las miles de hojas de su escritorio y jalo hacia la ventana.

Reacciono rápido, gracias al cielo, evitando que la hoja se escapara.

Esa hoja en especifico no podía dejar su lado, con esa tinta azul cruzando por todo el largo, rezaba el nombre de la única persona que había iluminado su vida en lo que llevaba del mes. Porque, siendo lo suficientemente inteligente, era más que obvio que el nombre era del moreno.

Elevo la vista del papel un poco, lo suficiente para poder cerrar la ventana. Y entonces lo vio.

Justo en el edificio de enfrente, en el mismo piso que él, el chico del tren; Merlin. Parecía que estaba entrando a una entrevista de trabajo por lo nerviosos que se veía.

Decir que casi cae del edificio intentando llamar la atención del otro, era poco. Grito, elevo las manos en el aire y todo, sin respuesta mayor que su padre ordenándole que regresara al trabajo por el intercomunicador.

Volvió a su lugar algo frustrado, intentando pensar en la forma de hacer notar su persona. La respuesta le llego con color azul.

¡La hoja merliniana! (así la llamo)

El problema era que el solo tenía una hoja merliniana, y las posibilidades de que lograra su objetivo a la primera eran prácticamente nulas.

Otra mirada sobre su sobre ocupado escritorio soluciono su problema.

Tomo uno de los formularios, usando su, casi extinta papiroflexihabilidad, logro dar forma a un avión de papel. Decidido lo lanzo por la ventana y….

-5-

…y cayo desastrosamente antes de llegar siquiera al metro.

Otra hoja, otro avión y la mitad de la distancia recorrida. Así, uno tras otro, fallaron su objetivo.

Uno choco contra la pared, otro entro por la ventana del piso inferior, algunos chocaron con los pájaros que cruzaban entre los edificios.

La frustración en Arthur crecía a medida que su escritorio se iba quedando sin papeles.

Obviamente su pequeño proyecto, por darle un nombre, no paso desapercibido para el mundo. Teniendo en cuenta que su oficina estaba rodeada de cristales, además de que era bastante notorio el que corriera de la ventana al escritorio y viceversa con un avión de papel cada vez.

Pronto su padre llamo por el intercom, sugiriéndole (con grito y todo) que cerrara la ventana y se pusiera a hacer su trabajo, en vez de estar desperdiciando hojas.

Así que el rubio espero, solo lo suficiente para que su padre entrara a junta y siguió con lo suyo.

Uno a uno, los aviones eludían el destino deseado, como si fuera apropósito. Hasta que después de bastantes intentos, entro…

-6-

…para caer justo en el bote de basura.

Al ver aquello, Arthur lo único que atino a hacer fue golpear su cabeza contra el muro. Era desesperante.

Pero siguió, ya había entrado uno, así que seguramente pronto entraría otro y el moreno voltearía. Más y más aviones surcaban el espacio entre los dos edificios, hasta que de repente dejaron de hacerlo.

No había mas papeles, nada de formularios o encuestas, nada. Solo la llamativa y solitaria hoja merliniana quedaba sobre la madera del escritorio.

Una mirada rápida le hiso notar como el pelinegro estaba terminando su entrevista.

El miedo lo llevo a confeccionar el último avión de papel, se paro frente a la ventana y respiro profundo antes de lanzarlo. Debió ser muy profundo porque apenas noto cuando el objeto en su mano era arrancado del lugar por una ráfaga de viento.

Desesperado, intento evitar que callera sin éxito alguno. El pequeño proyectil se precipitó hacia la calle sin poder evitarlo.

Elevo la vista a donde Merlin ya se despedía de su entrevistador.

Antes de que moviera siquiera un musculo escucho la puerta abrirse. Lentamente dio la vuelta para ver al intruso; Nada más y nada menos que Uther Pendragon.

-7-

El hombre lo miraba seriamente, con la furia bailando peligrosamente en sus ojos. Nada de palabras, solo trono los dedos y el mismo chiquillo de antes llego, de nuevo con formularios y demás papeles.

La mirada azul de Arthur vago por su escritorio, mientras el peso de la desilusión lo aplastaba contra la silla. Una leve brisa movió sus cabellos.

No, no iba a dejar que su padre lo detuviera esta vez. Lo había dejado cuando quiso cambiar de colegio, lo dejo cuando quiso escoger artes en lugar de contaduría, lo dejo cuando le forzó a trabajar en la empresa en lugar de la galería de arte. Pero era hora de librarse de esas ataduras, era hora de ponerle color a su vida.

Uther aún no había llegado a la sala de juntas cuando escucho el alboroto, dio la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y lo único que alcanzo a notar fue la espalda de su hijo salir corriendo por la puerta directo a las escaleras.

-8-

Salió trastabillando por las puertas del edificio, rápidamente cruzo la calle, desesperado por intentar encontrar cualquier rastro del pelinegro. Lo único que encontró fue el avión hecho con la hoja merliniana, sobre el buzón de correo, afuera del edificio de enfrente.

Molesto y frustrado, lanzo el pequeño avión al aire y comenzó a caminar pesadamente por la calle.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que el mentado avión seguía una ruta por sobre los edificios, ruta que lo llevaba a un callejos olvidado por todos, donde prácticamente cada uno de los aviones que hiso habían terminado.

Luego de que la brisa parara, el objeto de papel planeo hacia el suelo lentamente, cayendo justo en el centro de todos los otros.

Ahí se quedo, inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que el viento regreso ligeramente, levantándolo del suelo poco a poco, con el resto de sus compañeros detrás de él.

Si alguien hubiera visto el espectáculo seguro pensarían que era magia.

-9-

Arthur caminaba enfurruñado con las manos en los bolsillos cuando el primer avión de papel se le pego al tobillo. Lo tomo con fuerza aventándolo lejos. Un par más se pegaron a su torso. Volvió a barrerlos con molestia. La tercera carga fue más efectiva. Al menos unos cincuenta aviones se estamparon en todo su frente, empujándolo al lado contrario de donde estaba, guiándolo hacia algún lugar.

El proyectil merliniano (el mismo con el nombre de Merlin) voló en círculos a su alrededor un par de veces, antes de salir disparado en dirección contraria hasta que se perdió de vista.

-10-

Merlin estaba feliz. Acababan de informarle que tenía editor y editorial que publicaría su primer libro. Algo increíble para alguien que llevaba poco menos de un año fuera de la facultad.

Como no tenía nada importante que hacer, y la perspectiva de regresar a su solitario piso tampoco lo animaba decidió pasar a ver la florería más cercana.

Admiraba unas hortensias cuando un avión de papel calló sobre estas.

Extrañado por la aparición del objeto, se acercó a inspeccionarlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir, con letras azul brillante, su nombre atravesando parte de la hoja.

No tuvo tiempo de mas, pues la navecita se elevó volando a su alrededor un par de veces, antes de seguir en línea recta; Merlin lo siguió.

-11-

Los pedazos de papel seguían empujando al rubio en dirección desconocida, sin dejar que se moviera más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Pasaron un puente, varias calles y algunas tiendas. La gente al verlo pasar lo miraban extrañados, uno que otro tomaba foto, pero nadie le ayudaba.

La fuerza y velocidad de los empujones disminuyo al llegar a la par del tren.

Entre tropiezos, jalones y demás lo estaban llevando al andén. Reacio a dejar su vida en manos de una bola de hojas, Arthur se tomo fuertemente de uno de los pilares de las escaleras. No sirvió de nada, obviamente, y es que cuando un centenar de avioncitos de papel te empujan pues no hay más que aguantarse o sufrir cortes por papel.

-12-

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban. El proyectil parecía querer llevarlo a algún lado en específico. Como escritor su imaginación tendía a volar, a desear mágicas cosas en su vida, por eso no cuestiono la naturaleza del avión o la razón por la cual se movía o parecía guiarlo, no; el dejaría que la magia sucediera y ya.

Subió corriendo las escaleras del tranvía, siempre detrás del pequeño avión. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, mientras le carcomía la duda. ¿A dónde lo llevaría?

-13-

Las maquiavélicas figuras de papel lo hicieron entrar en el tren, sin darle opción a negarse. Vamos, que una vez sentado, ni siquiera lo dejaron moverse de su lugar. Todo lo que importaba era que siguiera ahí, quietecito y sin poner resistencia. Valiente hombre resulto.

Su padre le gritaría si lo viera en ese momento; vencido por un centenar de papeles.

-14-

Su guía entro en el primer vagón que encontró, incitándolo a seguirlo. Obviamente si ya había llegado tan lejos no dejaría escapar el susodicho proyectil.

Siguió corriendo, estirando la mano en un intento de atraparlo. Su única meta.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró el avión, estático, reposando sobre uno de los asientos vacíos del vagón.

Con extremo cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos, examinando su composición en busca de la razón del comportamiento del objeto. No encontró nada más que un pedazo doblado de papel.

El tren disminuyo la velocidad. El avioncito seguía quieto y su curiosidad intacta.

-15-

Los pedacejos malditos, ahora rebautizados, volvieron a la carga. Con fuerza lo pusieron de pie, encaminándolo a la salida, una vez que el tren comenzó a detenerse.

Las puertas se abrieron, la luz lo cegó, y el centenar de aviones empujo su cuerpo.

-16-

Salió con cuidado, temeroso de no saber dónde se encontraba, ni cuál era su misión en ese lugar. Intento hacer reaccionar al avioncito, aventándolo ligeramente por si necesitaba aire para seguir volando. Nada. Algo frustrado observo el proyectil con su nombre, a la luz del sol pareciera brillara. Desesperado lo agito.

Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando, en lugar de que el pedazo de papel volara, aparecieron cientos de aviones desperdigados por el suelo.

Elevo la mirada en busca de la causa de semejante aparición.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el joven rubio de en la mañana. Cubierto por aviones de papel.

-17-

Trastabillo un poco, intentando no caer por culpa de los papeles que cubrían su cuerpo. El tren partió, lanzando una ráfaga de viento que soltó algunos aviones.

Escucho una exclamación proveniente de algún lugar frente a él. Seguramente había asustado a alguien, como asusto la mujer del tren y a su hijo. Resignado a lo que le deparara el destino alzo la mirada.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el joven pelinegro de en la mañana; Merlin. Con el avión merliniano en sus manos.

-18-

Con pasos lentos se acercó al chico, quitando bruscamente cualquier residuo de avión que quedara en su cuerpo.

-Creo que tienes mi avión – soltó de repente, sin saber que decir realmente.

-No sé si sea tu avión, por lo que puedo ver tiene mi nombre.- respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

- Sigue siendo mi avión, es mi hoja, yo lo hice, es mío.- insistió Arthur inflando los cachetes indignado. Fue el turno de Merlin de reírse de él.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos en otro lugar? ¿Un café tal vez? – la sugerencia había escapado de los labios del moreno antes de siquiera razonar lo que decía.

-Bien, pero tú pagas. – dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-¿yo? Estás loco, tú lo pagas. Yo no tengo dinero, apenas hoy conseguí trabajo.- reclamo Merlin corriendo tras el otro.

- Pues yo estoy seguro que me correrán.

-¿Y eso? ¿Se dieron cuenta que eras un flojo con complejo de rey? – se burló el pelinegro

-¿Complejo de rey? ¿Yo? Na. Aparentemente es contra la política de la empresa lanzar aviones de papel, hechos con encuestas, por la ventana. – soltó Arthur quitándole importancia – de todos modos no me gustaba el trabajo, mucho papeleo .

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

- No sé, tal vez me dedique a hacer aviones de papel. Pueden ser un buen negocio ¿no crees? – el rubio sonrió, la idea era estúpida, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en la bronca que le esperaba en casa por salirse así del trabajo.

- Dedícate a otra cosa. Si tuviste que hacer todos estos aviones significa que no eres muy bueno, mejor intenta con algo como la tiranía, eso te dejaría más. – bromeo Merlin, intentando hacer enfadar al otro.

-¿Tiranía? Mmm, no lo había pensado, sería buena idea. Y cuando alcance el poder tu serás mi sirviente – dijo decidido el ojiazul – sip, me gusta la idea Merrrrlinnnn.

- Tu sirviente jamás. Puedo ser tu consejero, pero sirviente jamás, serias un muy mal amo.- de repente el moreno se detuvo.

-¿Merlin? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañando el rubio.

- Corrí por media ciudad tras un avión que tenía mi nombre, avión que le di a aun desconocido en el tren y ahora voy con ese desconocido a tomar un café, planeando crear una tiranía y todo eso. –decía mas para el que para el otro.

-¿Y? ¿No te gusta la idea?

-no es eso. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no se tu nombre.

La respuesta le llego de sorpresa. Durante toda su plática nunca se planteó decirle su nombre. Él tenía tan grabado el del otro y la plática fluía como si se conocieran de años, que no pensó que fuera importante.

-Arthur – susurro por fin

-¿Qué? – pregunto el pelinegro

- Arthur, ese es mi nombre. Arthur Pendragon.- reafirmo serio.

- Merlin Emrys – dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual fue rápidamente tomada. Una vez las formalidades resueltas la plática prosiguió.

-19-

Muchos años después, cuando alguien preguntaba cómo es que el gran escritor Merlin Emrys y el dueño de una de las mayores empresas editoras del país, Arthur Pendragon, se habían conocido, la respuesta siempre era la misma; Por culpa de un papel.

Y es que pocos sabían que en la sala de la casa que compartían, sobre la chimenea, se encontraba enmarcado un avioncito de papel con el nombre de Merlin en azul brillante y el de Arthur en rojo, agregado el mismo día que se conocieron mientras tomaban un café y discutían sobre reinos perfectos, reyes tiranos y sirvientes inútiles.


End file.
